Persona 4 Golden: Clear Skies
by BlueAxidRaine
Summary: Hey there, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you don't find it too bad. Please enjoy if you can. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

"Marie... No... Don't leave..."

Yu Narukami was on the verge of tears as he held his lover in his arms. The normally stolid leader of Inaba's persona wielders was emotionally broken, unsure if the love of his life was still alive. Yu had begun to question if everything he had done to save Marie had been worth it if it came to this conclusion, but as his emotions began to uncontrollably swell to greater proportions, he felt a familiar hand patting his back.

"Come on partner... This isn't like you at all." Yosuke Hanamura, Yu's best friend and the first of the group after him to gain his Persona compassionately stated. "You're the group's rock. You're supposed to be doing this for us. It's not like you."

Yu could do nothing but give a pitiful sniffle in response to Yosuke. "And besides, after working this hard and having Marie-chan back in your arms again, what does your heart say?" Yosuke continued.

Through the hiccups and sobbing, Yu replied, "That what you said right now was really cliche. And... That Marie will be all right in the end."

Noticing that his partner and the team's leader was starting to come back to his senses, Yosuke began to smile. Behind Yosuke, Kanji Tatsumi, the soft-hearted "delinquent" of the group gently stomped next to Yosuke in an attempt to cheer Yu up as well. "She'll be fine Senpai. If she can handle Rise for you, hell, she's gotta be tough shit."

After listening to Kanji's little speech, Yu chuckled a little. "Hehe, thanks Kanji. You're right on the money with that one." And with that, he stared at his lover's lightly scratched face and lowered his face down to meet her's. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty." he gently asked. "We've still got many more memories to make together."

His next action nearly broke the heart of Rise Kujikawa, the team's analyst, who had more than a slight infatuation with Yu. He gracefully let his lips fall onto Marie's, much to the dismay of Rise. Meanwhile, behind Naoto Shirogane, Yukiko Amagi, and ,Chie Satonaka; the other girls of the group, Teddie, a shadow who had developed an ego and assumed human form, but donned a bear suit for unknown reasons began to ask questions.

"Hey, Yuki-chan," Teddie directed towards Yukiko. "Is Sensei scoring with Emmy-chan right now?" Flustered at the question, Yukiko let Naoto answer for her. "Well Teddie..." Naoto began, choosing her next words carefully, as no one would here the end of it if they had told Teddie he was technically right about Yu "scoring" with Marie in their current situation. "Yu-kun isn't 'scoring' per se. It's more like, he's sharing a romantic moment with the one he loves."

Satisfied, Teddie replied, "Oh! I see. Thanks Nao-chan. You're always so smart." This prompted a little smile on Naoto, however though, in an almost fairy tale like twist, Marie had woken up directly after Yu's kiss, and had heard Teddie's little quip about Yu "scoring" with her. However, just as soon as she was going to stand up and scold the bear, a great rumbling was felt by everyone.

Since they had defeated Kusumi-no-Okami, the being that was Marie when she let the fog take over her body while preserving her mind in a comatose state, the Hollow Forest, the little dimension that served to house the fog had lost it's purpose, as the fog had disappeared along with Kusumi-no-Okami. Rubble started to fall as the ceiling of the chamber the group was beginning to crack and atrophy.

"Shit guys! We gotta haul ass now!" Kanji screamed. Nodding in agreement, Yu stood up, keeping Marie in his arms in a bridal style position. "Everyone!" he ordered, "Follow me!"

In the ensuing moments, Yu had led the group out of the Hollow Forest and into the little clearing the group had mentally prepared themselves in before saving Marie. He hastily scanned the area, finding the little t.v. they has used as a gateway into the clearing from the real world. Yu sprinted to the t.v. and commanded his team to exit quickly. In order, Yukiko, Teddie, and Naoto had left first. Then Rise had to be pushed in by Yosuke, Chie, and Kanji as she hated the idea of leaving Marie alone with Yu without herself being within visual distance of them. The three soon exited as well.

Setting Marie down onto her feet, Yu leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. He nudged her into the t.v. to exit and smiled. "I'll be right behind you. I promise." He heard Marie tell him that she loved him before she fully exited. With that, he lunged into the t.v., out of the Hollow Forest and back into the real world.

Back in the real world, in the little cabin the group had entered the little t.v. from, Yosuke was peering close to the television set, waiting for Yu to return. However, much to his surprise, he wasn't greeted by the usual graceful exit Yu had given most of the time. Instead, an unconscious Yu was flung out of the t.v., right before everything about the set had broken and literally collapsed in on itself.

Landing with a thud, Yu had fallen onto the hard cabin floor. This prompted gasps from Marie and Rise, as they were the most shocked about what just happened. However, Chie noticed that there was a deep cut near the base of Yu's neck, near his sternum, as he kept that part of his jacket unbuttoned. With this, Naoto thanked Chie, and had asked Teddie to unclothe Yu's torso as much as possible. Much to her dismay, the the cut was only the least of Yu's worries. Along with multiple other cuts received in their battle with Kusumi-no-Okami, Yu's visible body was riddled with burns; electrical, heat, and cold burns.

This sight prompted Marie to weep, much like Yu had done for her earlier. She shook with fear of losing Yu, as tears begun to uncontrollably cascade down her face and onto Yu. Marie then held Yu in her arms, holding his face next to hers in an attempt to comfort him if he could feel her. Rise however, was in the corner, sobbing loudly as Naoto was directing Yosuke on what to do. Naoto had spotted a first aid kit by Yosuke and told him to bring it to her. Inside, luckily, was burn ointment and bandages. She had Marie, who was the closest to Yu, apply the ointment. From there, since she had the most amount of medical experience in the group, she bandaged Yu's torso.

Concluding that Yu's pulse was still normal and that he wasn't in critical condition, the group could finally breathe somewhat easier. However, Marie asked how Yu had gotten so seriously injured, causing the group to look down in both regret and shame.

"Well Marie-chan..." Chie had started. "Yu-kun pretty much took all of the hits for us."

"Yes," Naoto had added. "Yu-kun had taken the brunt of Kusumi-no-Okami's attacks multiple times. I'm quite amazed he was still standing after the battle. If not for the direct order he gave us, more than likely, no, positively, we would have taken the damage for him."

With even more tears in her eyes, Marie stared at Naoto while she held Yu even closer to her. "Why?" she asked.

Immediately answering, Teddie sadly repeated Yu's words. "Under no circumstances am I letting any of you, and even Marie get hurt during this fight." Kanji and Yosuke then raised their voices simultaneously. "I won't stand for the people I care about hurting each other." And after that, Rise whispered, "Stand back, I'll take all of the pain. I won't have my friends hurt the one I love, and I won't have the one I love hurt my friends."

As Rise finished quoting Yu, she violently stood up. Pointing at Marie, tears streaming down her face, she screamed. "Why you!? Why do you get Yu? It's all your fault he's like this! You know I've wanted him since I first met him! Why you? Why'd you get him you hussy!"

Unwilling to retaliate, Marie only held Yu closer to herself. However, Yosuke had tried to talk some sense into Rise. "Hey, Rise. Not cool!" Yosuke screamed as he tried to get through to Rise. "Yu's always hated it that you've been trying to get in between him and Marie-chan! I'm his best friend! I know this!"

This shocked Rise further, as she fell to her knees, with the notion of having Yu drifting away from her. This stopped Yosuke from screaming, but not his speech towards Rise. In a calmer manner, Yosuke continued. "Rise, did you know that Yu met Marie-chan the very first day he was in Inaba. He met her before he even met up with Dojima-san and Nanako-chan. When Kanji was kidnapped and in the t.v. world, I asked him who he was into, Chie or Yukiko."

This sudden fact had tripped up both Chie and Yukiko, as they were curious to what Yu had said. "He said neither Rise. He wasn't interested in either of them. He told me he fell head over heels for this mysterious girl he had met on his very first day in Inaba."

Marie gasped, looking down onto Yu. "Really? I was such a jerk to you though..."

"And then," Yosuke concluded, "the rest is said and done. They're happy together Rise, don't you see that?"

Rise was left even more speechless than she already was. Defeated, she remained silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Still shocked at Yosuke's grand reveal of Yu's emotions, Marie continued to hold Yu close to her. She pressed her forehead gently onto his, and brought her lips into his for a kiss. It lasted a long while and brought back a warm feeling into Marie despite Yu's current condition. Even though she was running low on breath, she didn't break the connection. However, in his weakened state, Yu's oxygen supply was nearly drained. His body forced a cough in response of the lack of air. Yu's eyes slowly fluttered open as Marie wept tears of joy. He groaned a few times.

"That was strange." Yu bluntly stated. "I was out cold. I know I was, but I could hear every single thing you guys said."

"Oh." Rise melancholically said. "Then I'm guessing you heard..."

"I did." Yu replied. "I forgive you. You are my friend after all. Just, please... Don't do that again. It hurt me hearing you say that about Marie."

Directing his gaze onto Marie, Yu blushed a little. "So now you know huh? It's scary how much Yosuke knows about me, but yeah, it's the truth. I've loved you since day one."

Blushing in response, Marie nuzzled her head into Yu's neck. "Jerk... Don't scare me like that again." Then, she lovingly stared into his eyes. "I love you too Yu." She then looked down, flustered. "Um... I'll love you forever too, so... Please don't be a jerk and say that you'll love me forever too?"

Putting his hands onto Marie's cheeks, Yu stared right back at her. He then passionately kissed her. "I promise I'll love you forever too."

Later that day, everyone was left exhausted after the dramatic events that ensued. Yu and Marie had cuddled up and fell asleep together on the couch that the group had told ghost stories on during their ski trip several days ago. Their fingers were intertwined as Yu's jacket was wrapped snugly around Marie. Likewise, Marie's velvet blue hat rested on Yu's head as their heads were nuzzled onto each other. To the rest, this was an adorable sight, as they never imagined their leader to ever be in this situation. However, for Rise, this scene bitterly stung, as she slowly began to realize that there wasn't any chance she would be getting Yu.

Soon, as time passed, Yu had woken up. Careful not to wake Marie, he squinted, trying to make out the time on his wrist watch. "Whoa!" he mentally yelled. "It's midnight." Staring at his sleeping girlfriend, he smiled. He leaned his face close to Marie's and pecked her lips. "Happy Valentine's Day Marie." Yu lovingly whispered. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he searched his contacts. Upon reaching Kanji's name, he began to type a message.

"Hey Kanji, if you're still awake, I need some help."

Almost immediately, Kanji burst out of the room the group's males were sleeping in. "Yu-Senpai, what's wrong?" he questioned. However, he was soon met with a shush from Yu. "Quiet down Kanji." Yu whispered. "I need a favor Kanji." Yu continued. "Tomorrow, well technically today, is Valentine's Day, so..."

"Yeah Senpai?"  
"Could you make me a little knit doll to give to Marie?"  
"Sure, whaddya want it to be?"

Blushing, Yu bashfully answered. "A bunny please." He then looked at Marie. "And um... Could you give it a cute little hat like Marie's too?"

Chuckling, Kanji proudly stated, "Hell yes I can Senpai! I'll work on it now and it'll look cute as hell!"

Within a few hours, Kanji had finished Yu's request. The sun was starting to rise as Yu was greeted by his friends.

"C'mon Yu!" Chie commanded. "We've got school today. Get up!"

Regretfully, Yu rose from the couch. Placing a hand on Marie's head, he ruffled her hair, prompting her to wake up. "Yu, sweetie, please let me sleep longer." she begged. "Alright," Yu sweetly replied. "But we're going back to Inaba today. You can keep sleeping, but lemme carry you. Okay?"

The group was left speechless as Marie climbed onto Yu's back. "Dude! Partner! What the hell was that?" Yosuke screamed. In response, Yu shushed Yosuke. "Up close and personal, remember?." He then gestured towards everybody else. "Let's go."

Back in Inaba, the group split up, each heading home, aside for Teddie, who had decided to stay with Yu instead of going back to Yosuke's home. "Rawr!" Teddie exclaimed as he pulled off his bear costume inside of the Dojima residence's living room. What was inside of Teddie's bear suit still came as a shock to Yu, as a beautiful, blonde boy wearing elegant dress clothes had appeared where the fuzzy and cute bear used to be. Teddie then looked at Yu, who was carrying a sleeping Marie bridal style.

"Sensei?" Teddie asked. "Why do you keep holding Marie-chan like that? I asked Yosuke about it and he said that the way you hold her is called bridal style or something like that. Is that true?"

"Yeah." Yu replied. "It's called that because compared to being carried normally, it's gentler and more intimate." He then gingerly laid Marie onto the couch. Right after, Yu walked over to the dinner table and began to sit. However, as soon as he made contact with a chair, Yu grabbed his abdomen in pain.

"Sensei! Are you alright!?" cried Teddie. "Are you still hurt?" Nodding yes in response, Yu directed Teddie towards the bathroom. "There should be burn cream in the cabinet." Yu stated. Groaning in pain, Yu unbuttoned his shirt. Looking at his abdomen, he noticed a new line of deep red that differed from his other burns from the past day. As soon as Teddie returned with burn cream, he gasped at Yu's abdomen.

"Are you okay!? That looks unbearably painful!" Teddie now screamed. "How'd it happen?"

In order to explain what had happened, Yu had to explain his perspective of the return trip back to Inaba after saving Marie and Japanese traffic laws to Teddie. During the trip back, since there was no spare ride for Marie to use, Yu thought it would be better if she had clung onto him during the ride back. However, aside from being dangerous, it was illegal to have two people riding on a scooter at the same time, which everyone in the group had with the exception of Kanji and Teddie, who respectively rode a bike and roller skates. In order to keep the sleeping Marie from accidentally letting go of him and falling off the scooter on the ride back, Yu had tied Marie onto his back with some rope he had found in the cabin.

"I'm guessing that's what caused this burn mark." Yu told Teddie. In response, Teddie breathed a sigh. "Well, at least you're alright Sensei."

Soon after applying the cream to his abdomen, Yu relaxed and asked Teddie a question. "Hey Teddie, I don't think I'm going to school today, if you're not either, can you get something from Kanji for me. He'll know what it is."

"Sure thing Sensei!" Teddie happily replied as he started to leave for the errand. "I'll be back in a jiffy!" Soon after Teddie left, the still unbuttoned Yu felt a pair of soft arms wrap around him from behind.

"I'm sorry you're hurting so much cause of me. Please don't think I'm a jerk." the now awake Marie pleaded as she gently increased her grip on Yu. Loosening her grip on him, Yu turned around to face Marie, still wrapped in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and replied, "Well let's say you are a jerk, my love. You'd still be my jerk though. But, you're not, so that means that you're mine, and not a jerk."

Yu's response shook Marie. "My love?" she asked Yu through her blushing. "Well... Um... That's new... Stupidjerkface."

"Yes it is. That's very new to me too." a voice resounded nearby. Turning his head, Yu found who the voice belonged to, Ryotaro Dojima. "Hey Uncle." Yu sheepishly said.

"Who is she and what is she doing here?" Dojima asked Yu as he store over to the couple. However, as he came close to them, Dojima began to notice minute shaking from Yu. Immediately, his caring instincts for Yu, along with his detective's intuition took place.

"Yu, are you okay?" Dojima asked. "Yeah, I am." Yu replied. "I'm okay." Noticing a slight change in the tone of Yu's voice when he answered, Dojima stated ,"No you're not Yu. Detective's... Er... Uncle's intuition. Now sit down on the couch and let me look at you."

After briefly examining Yu, Dojima sighed. "Can you explain to me what happened Yu? After your involvement with solving the past year's murder cases, I can trust and believe anything you say."

"Alright Uncle, you may want to sit down though. It's a long story. You too Marie."

Yu began from the first day he had arrived in Inaba, which he revealed to Dojima, was also the first time he met Marie. He then went in depth about his adventures, sharing every last detail he remembered, even the  
dangerous memories of saving Kanji and Rise. Also, much to Marie's surprise, Yu also spoke of how his and Marie's relationship had started and blossomed, and that she was technically some sort of goddess. Finally, he concluded by asking Marie to explain the relationship between her and the fog that had blanketed Inaba the past year.

"Wow!" Dojima exclaimed with wide eyes. However, his surprise and pride for Yu turned into sadness and regret. "I'm sorry you had to do all of that. I'm betting I didn't make the situation any better when I locked you up at the station before Nanako was kidnapped either."

However, to lighten the mood, Dojima changed the subject. "So, tell me the truth Yu." Dojima asked. "What exactly do feel about Marie-chan here?" Blushing, Yu answered Dojima. "Well... To put it bluntly... I love her." Nodding his head, Dojima continued. "It feels like there's something else, something more though. Do you think you can tell me that?"

"Um..." Yu shyly stammered. "Marie is... She's my everything... And... And... She completes me. I'd also like to marry her someday and spend forever with her."

Satisfied, Dojima looked at Marie. "So, what do you think of my nephew?" Blushing even more than Yu did, Marie answered with a loud nervous voice which bordered on screaming. "Yu's my reason to live and I love him! I want to marry him and spend forever with him too!"

Cracking a smile, Dojima heartily laughed. "Welcome to the family!" he proudly told Marie. "Take good care of Yu here. Okay?" Then, he finally took a peek at his watch. "Crap!" he yelled. "I'm late for work."

"Hey Yu!" Dojima said as he hurriedly rushed towards the door. "You don't have to go to school today after all of that. Feel better soon." Immediately after that, Dojima had left.

Dumbstruck, Yu and Marie stared at each other in awe, both at a loss for words. With a shy smile, Marie broke the silence. "Well... That was definitely interesting. Your uncle is really nice too."

Yu sighed as Marie finished her comment. "Almost thought for sure that I'd be interrogated again."

"Again?" Marie ask. "Yes, again." Yu replied. "Do you remember how I was like during November?"

"Oh yeah." Marie remembered. "You were really depressed and and you snapped at people a lot." Marie then smiled as she continued. "But even though you didn't snap at  
me, you did threaten that guy who tried flirting with me at Junes. I loved how you did that for me, but why we're you so strange then?"

"Nanako." Yu answered. "She's Uncle's daughter and looks up to me as her 'big bro'. I had gotten a letter which said something along the lines of 'dont rescue anyone anymore' or something like that before she was kidnapped. Uncle saw the letter and took me to the police station where I was interrogated. Nanako was kidnapped during that and nearly died after we saved her."

After his explanation, Marie had eased herself closer to Yu and held his hand. "Wow." she said in shock. "You really don't take it so well when the people close to you are in danger."

"That's an understatement." Yu whispered as he pulled Marie close and stared her in her eyes. Slowly bringing his lips to her's, Yu prepared to kiss Marie until they were interrupted by a breathless, sweaty Teddie who held a little wrapped package in his arms.

"S...Sensei..." Teddie managed to say through his gasps. "I've got the thingy you needed from Kanji..." He then lifted the package over his head, though it seemed like it took him great effort to do so. Teddie walked a few paces and set the package onto the dinner table and fell, collapsing at Yu and Marie's feet.

"What happened?" Yu worriedly asked. In response, Teddie summarized his trip to Kanji's and back. Basically, Teddie has reached Kanji's house and told him that Yu wouldn't be going to school. Kanji then gave Teddie Yu's requested Valentine's Day gift for Marie. Soon after, Kanji's mother offered Teddie food, fried fish, which he more than willingly accepted. However, as Teddie was heading back to the Dojima residence, the scent of fish had attached itself onto him, as when he passed through an alley, he was suddenly surrounded by several stray cats.

"I was chased for a few minutes, but this bear sprinted all the way back here safe and sound with the package!" Teddie concluded. Fatigued, Teddie soon passed out.

Chuckling, Yu stood up, careful not to step on Teddie, and retrieved the package. He leaned in close to Marie's face and whispered "It's for you." as he gently sat the package onto her lap. Marie then unwrapped her present with her back turned to Yu, as she didn't want him to see how eager she was about this surprise. Moments later, Marie was giggling, something Yu had only heard on rare occasions. Soon, Marie turned around, meeting Yu with a radiant smile as she tightly held her bunny in her arms. However, before Marie could say anything, Yu had taken out his cell phone and caught her likeness in a picture.

Not minding that he had taken a picture of her in her glee, Marie pulled Yu next to her on the couch and assaulted him with kisses. Yu basked in her love as he let Marie kiss him to her heart's content. When Marie regained her composure, she quickly realized her actions, blushing, as she had never done something like that. "So... Um... I love it and all, but... What's the occasion?"

"Valentine's Day." Yu bluntly, but sweetly stated. "Valentine's Day?" Marie asked. "What's that?"

Yu scratched his head in thought as he tried to explain Valentine's Day to Marie to the best of his knowledge.

"Well..." Yu began. "Valentine's Day is kinda the official holiday where you show the people you care about, appreciate, and in my case, love, how much you appreciate them and how much they mean to you.

"Oh!" Marie realized. "So that's why you got me this." Yu didn't answer, but just stared her in the eyes and smiled. "Um..." Marie began as she nervously twiddled her fingers, holding her bunny tighter as she brought her face closer to Yu's. "Then... Then I guess it's my turn to show you how much you mean to me." She then continued her kisses, barraging Yu with her soft, sweet lips for an indefinite amount of time. However, much to Yu's disappointment, Marie's kisses eventually ended when they both heard the front door slide open.

A few moments later, a young girl had walked into the home carrying a school bag. She faced the couple and smiled. "Big bro! I didn't know you were home yet. But um... Who's the pretty girl you're with?"

Smiling back, Yu proudly stated, "Nanako, meet Marie. You can call her your big sis if you want cause she's my girlfriend and I'm going to be with her forever."

Soon, Nanako was saying "Big sis", rolling the word around in her mouth, trying to get used it to. Suddenly, much to Marie's surprise, Nanako asked Yu a question. "By forever, does that mean you're going to marry her?"

Nodding his head yes, Yu had answered Marie's question with a smile. However, Marie bashfully sank her face into her bunny. "Does your whole family have to know? First your Uncle and now your cute little cousin. You better mean it Yu Narukami. That's an order."

Pulling Marie into an embrace, Yu said," I mean it. And I love you too." However, Nanako heard Yu and added to the moment. "If big bro loves you, then I do too!" She then joined their embrace. "Big sis." Nanako pleaded. "Please take good care of big bro."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there readers, I just kinda found out how to do this, but here's some comments. Firstly, I don't own the Shin Megami Tensei or the Persona series in any way. Also, thanks time taking the time to read! This chapter's shorter thanother first two, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ever since he had played the drums for the group's live concert in Junes last November, Kanji had gotten into the habit of tapping rhythms whenever he had anything that resembled drum sticks in his hands. As he was tapping a new rhythm that he had created earlier, he was lost in thought, thinking back on the past few days and the events that had happened.

"I took down gangs just cause I thought it would make Ma happy that there was less noise to bother her." Kanji thought, keeping his beat steady. " But I did all of that just to act tough. Senpai though..."

Cutting off his thoughts, Kanji abruptly stopped his hands mid-beat. Dropping the pencils he had used as drum sticks, Kanji stared at his empty desk, contemplating his actions. "What do I fight for? Why do I act the way I do? What..." However, his thoughts were interrupted by the final school bell, alerting him that the school day was over. "Damn..." Kanji thought. "Just when I thought I was gettin' an answer."

Shaking his head in displeasure, Kanji stood up from his desk and walked towards the classroom door. However, his path was soon blocked by Naoto.

"Kanji-kun, if I may," Naoto said with the slightest hint of hesitation in her voice. "Would you meet me at the flood plain later? I require some answers from you."

"Yeah." Kanji replied, looking away as he scratched his head. "You and me both." Surprised, Naoto's eyes widened suddenly. "And what exactly does that mean?" she inquired. "Nothin' really." Kanji answered, now directly looking at Naoto. "Soul searching and stuff like that."

Satisfied, Naoto tipped her hat downwards. "Thank you Kanji-kun. I'll see you later." Then, she stood aside and let Kanji continue his path towards the door. Exiting the classroom, Kanji waved a goodbye to Naoto. However, he stopped halfway through the door. "Hey!" Kanji yelled towards Naoto. "Feel free to take your time. Was already planning to go there to think. I'll wait for ya as much as you need. Later."

Soon, Kanji left, leaving Naoto dumbfounded. "Strange..." Naoto thought. "Why would Kanji seem so understanding?" She pondered her question as she left the school. Meanwhile, Kanji, who was currently walking towards the Samegawa flood plain reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. The faint sound of ringing continued until the receiver had picked up.

"Yo, Yosuke-senpai. Mind meeting me at the flood plain? Need to blow off some steam."

"What for?" Yosuke replied. "Don't tell me you're going to try something funny to me." In response, Kanji screamed, his voice almost cracking. "Please!" Then, lowering his voice, Kanji continued. "I'm not shittin' around. Alright? I just need some help with something."

Silence created a void between the conversation until Yosuke finally replied. "Alright. I'll see you there."

Upon reaching the flood plain, Kanji sat down at the table at the base of the hill which overlooked Inaba. He waited anxiously for Yosuke to arrive. A few moments later, hearing the revving of a scooter engine, Kanji stood up to check. On the scooter was Yosuke, with an unusually large bag on his back.

"Yo! Yosuke-senpai!" Kanji called. "You actually came." Parking his scooter nearby, Yosuke strode to Kanji. Taking the bag off of his back, Yosuke dropped it onto the grassy ground with an audible thud. Kneeling down, Yosuke opened the bag, pulling out a pair of gleaming kitchen knives. Then, he pulled out a cooking wok and threw it towards Kanji, bouncing several times before making it to his feet.

Mentally preparing for the upcoming moments, Yosuke stepped back a few paces, knives at the ready. "Pick it up Kanji." Yosuke sternly commanded.

Once Kanji grabbed the wok, he swung it several times, getting accustomed to the makeshift weapon given to him. Tightly gripping one of the wok's handles in his right hand, Kanji gritted his teeth and sprinted towards Yosuke. As he swung the wok down, aiming for Yosuke's head, Yosuke jumped backwards, landing sprawled on the ground.

Even though Kanji's attack had left a sizable dent in the grass, Yosuke, however, was unfazed, as he used his sprawled position to sprint towards Kanji. Upon reaching striking distance of Kanji, Yosuke jumped, extending both of his feet towards Kanji's chest. However, even though the kick had forced Kanji back a few feet, Yosuke struck metal, as Kanji had used the wok as a shield against his attack, forcefully pushing the wok against his weight. This threw Yosuke both several feet in the air and away from Kanji.

Still in the air, Yosuke threw his left knife at Kanji. The blade spun through the air and Yosuke met the ground with a dull thud. As he was too focused on Yosuke's descent, Kanji hadn't noticed the blade flying through the air, grunting as a deep gash was left in his shoulder.

Despite his new wound, Kanji bolted towards the falling Yosuke, catching him midair with a tackle. As he landed on top of him, Kanji kept Yosuke pinned on the ground, disarming him of his remaining knife by raking the wok across his right arm before slamming it down onto his shoulder.

"Had enough?" Kanji grunted through heavy breaths. "Hell no." Yosuke replied, grinning as he struggled to breathe underneath Kanji's weight.

Yosuke then grabbed Kanji by the neck and pulled him down, meeting his descent with a head butt. However, the impact broke the skin, causing profuse bleeding along with a ringing in the back of his head, but dazing Kanji long enough for Yosuke to free himself from Kanji's weight, kicking the wok from free from his grip. Soon, Kanji and Yosuke managed to stand up despite multiple injuries to their persons.

Time seemed to slow as the two of them stood, facing each other in desperate anticipation. However, Yosuke broke the stasis, lunging towards Kanji with a tightly balled fist. Too tired to move, Kanji gritted his teeth as Yosuke's fist connected with his mouth. Even though he felt blood welling in his mouth, Kanji strained himself, grabbing onto Yosuke's shirt with his left hand while forcing his right arm to move using the entirety of his weight. Yosuke's temple was greeted by the back of Kanji's hand, but he was kept in place with Kanji pulling him back by the collar. Kanji then struck Yosuke with a head butt of his own, striking directly where the skin had broken earlier.

After Kanji's last strike, neither he nor Yosuke moved, only kept upright as they used each other for support. Soon, both Kanji and Yosuke strained themselves one last time, simultaneously using their left arms to strike the other in the right halves of their rib cages. This continued until a shriek had broken the action.

"Kanji-kun! Yosuke-senpai! Stop!"

This caused Kanji and Yosuke to look towards the road. There was Naoto, arms gripping a paper bag tightly against her bosom, shaking in shock.

Freeing himself from the fight, Kanji grinned, thankfully looking Yosuke in the eyes. "Thanks senpai." Replying with a grin of his own, Yosuke grunted as he let Kanji head to Naoto. Right after, Yosuke strode to his scooter, revving it a few times before riding away.

Meanwhile, Kanji had led Naoto down the stairs across the street from where he and Yosuke had fought, bringing her to the riverbank.

"What was that about!" Naoto had uncharacteristically screamed as tears had welled in her eyes. "You jerk! I wanted to spend time with you, but you get in a fight!?"

Not saying anything in response, Kanji let Naoto bawl her eyes out, occasionally pounding on his chest between sobs. After letting Naoto release her anger, Kanji grabbed hold of Naoto, not letting go even as she gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry. Alright? Kinda needed that to knock some sense into me." Kanji said in an attempt to comfort Naoto.

"Jerk..." Naoto sniffled. "You're a stubborn, strong headed jerk with who always gets into trouble."

"Yeah. I am." Kanji said, letting Naoto continue, but not releasing his grip on her.

"But... But... You're also compassionate, sweet, gentle... And I can't count how many times you've saved me in the t.v. and defended me outside of it..."

Kanji felt tears wet his shirt as Naoto brought her head to his chest, feeling her sniffles and occasional gasps. "I like you... Okay? I don't have any experience with feelings like this, but I like you a lot!"

Suddenly, Naoto felt the pressure of Kanji's hold lessen as he put his hands on her shoulders and stared her in the eyes. "Thanks. You answered what was bugging me for so long." Then, Kanji pulled Naoto back into an embrace as he lowered his head her ear.

"I like you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there people. Sorry that this update took a while. Life's been keeping me busy. Anyways, here's chapter four. It's got a little more romantic fluff that the other chapters, but the next will be more serious. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"This fool is unrefined and lacks tact to such a high degree. However, I'm glad he's mine now."

Wrapped in Kanji's arms, Naoto's thoughts engulfed her, drowning her in emotions regarding her current situation. However, she was soon interrupted, as Kanji's embrace began to loosen. Immediately after Kanji's arms stopped embracing Naoto, he fell over backwards, landing with a dull thud.

Upon impacting the ground, the gash on Kanji's right shoulder excreted a dangerous amount of blood. New trails of the liquid were racing down his deltoids, staining the grass below. The rest of Kanji's right arm was caked with dried blood and upon further inspection, the hand he had held the wok in was red with dried blood; a layer of skin from his base to mid knuckles was scraped clean.

"Shit..." Kanji groaned, looking up to Naoto. "Sorry I ruined the moment..."

"Idiot!" Naoto screamed to Kanji. "Now is not the time to be saying such things! You need medical aid!" Naoto then proceeded to take off the top of her school uniform and wrapped the sleeves snugly over Kanji's bleeding shoulder. "It's not much, but this will stop the bleeding. However, we must get your wound clean as soon as possible."

Groaning, Kanji struggled to sit himself up with his left arm. "Ah shit, this hurts..." he grumbled, extending his arm out."Uh, mind helping me up Naoto?"

Sighing, Naoto grabbed onto Kanji's arm and pulled him up. Immediately after, she strode over to the bottom stair that led up to the road and picked up her paper bag from earlier and dusted it off, tossing it into Kanji's hands.

"You made me drop this earlier. Regardless, eat what's inside without objection."

Without complaint, Kanji stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a simple little blue box. Inside laid a single square of chocolate roughly three inches in length.

Upon seeing her creation, Naoto shied her eyes away, gazing downward as Kanji bit down, consuming a fourth of the chocolate.

"Holy shit!" Kanji exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"Really?" Naoto questioned, her gaze still directed downward. "So it was to your liking?"

Without hesitation, Kanji approached Naoto and grabbed hold of her hand, walking the her up the stairs and across the street to the table where he waited for her and Yosuke, but mostly her. Sitting Naoto down, Kanji sat down next to her, boldly, but with a stiff motion, wrapping his uninjured arm across Naoto.

"Ah, this is something I could get accustomed to." Naoto softly proclaimed, unaware of Kanji's furious blushing.

Meanwhile, back at the Dojima residence, Yu, Marie, Nanako, and Teddie were sitting on the living room couch and conversing.

"So, who do you guys think is gonna be a couple by the end of the day?" Teddie asked.

"Yosuke and Chie." Yu immediately stated. Gasping, Nanako replied. "Really? Do they like each other?"

Shrugging, Yu answered. "Beats me. I just think they'd make a cute couple. And that it'd be good comic relief to see Chie kick Yosuke more often. What about you Teddie?"

"Hmm..." Teddie hummed in thought. "Kanji and Nao-chan! The knit beast and 'hidden' beauty!"

To he uninformed, this was just a strange choice of words on Teddie's part, but for Yu, who knew the origins of Teddie's word choice, chuckled underneath a smile. Then, turning to Marie, Yu asked, "What about you Marie? What do you think?"

Putting some thought into her answer, Marie pondered for a few seconds. "I think Red and Green will hook up."

"Yukiko..." Yu started. "And Chie-chan?" Teddie finished. Both spoke slowly, chewing their words, trying to make sense of Marie's words. Suddenly, both Yu and Teddie burst into laughter, confusing Nanako, who had no idea of the situation happening around her.

"So, what do you think?" Marie asked, joining in the laughter. "That sounds like such a good idea... " Teddie answered, blankly staring upwards in a daydream. "But they better let this bear join in..."

Suddenly, Teddie was pulled out of his fantasy by a curious Nanako. "Um... Teddie..." Nanako whispered, lips quivering. "Does big bro love big sis more than me?"

Sensing the seriousness in the situation, Teddie patted Nanako's head. "Don't worry Nana-chan. Sensei loves the both of you." Immediately after, he got off he couch and stood up and grabbed Yu, bringing him outside and closing the door behind them.

"Ow." Yu responded once Teddie had let go of his wrist, now red from how tight the grip was. "What's up Teddie?"

"Sensei... It's Nana-chan... I think there's something wrong."

Suddenly, the door opened partway and Marie stuck her head out, eyes filled with urgency. "Hey guys, get back in here. Nanako's beginning to cry."

"Shit!" Yu exclaimed as his eyes opened wide. "C'mon, we need to get to Nanako."

The three hastily made their way to Nanako, still on the couch, but hands over her weeping eyes. Her tear wet cheeks glistened the incoming light.

"Nanako, what's wrong?" Yu gently asked as he sat down next to her. Through her tears, Nanako managed to answer. "Bi... Big bro... Do you love big sis more than me? Am... Am I being replaced?"

Sighing, Yu wrapped his arm around Nanako. "Do you remember last year when we had this problem with your dad?"

"Yeah..."

"Well... It's kinda like that." Yu continued. "There is no way in hell... Er... Heck... Sorry for the language Nanako. There is absolutely no way that I'd ever replace you."

Nanako then replied, no longer through her tears, but with a weak voice almost like a whisper. "But then... Why do you act so different around her? Why do you seem happier?"

"Nanako..." Yu sadly spoke. "I'm just as happy with Marie as I am with you. Both of you are here, so I'm twice as happy. It's just..."

"Just what!" Nanako burst out as tears started welling in her eyes.

"Marie is to me as what your mom was to your dad. I love her. And on top of that, here's a secret. I've never been in a relationship before her."

"But... What about me big bro?" Nanako pleaded as she started to break down.

Sensing even more urgency in the situation, Yu felt as if he needed to end it quick, as he replied with an assuring tone.

"Do you remember that I'm an only child, Nanako? You're the closest thing I have to a sibling. You're not my cousin. You pretty much are my little sister."

"Really..." Nanako questioned. "Do you mean it...?"

In response, Yu stared into Nanako's eyes and pulled her into an embrace. "I mean it Nanako. I promise."

"Okay." Nanako replied. "Hey Marie," Yu called out as he felt Nanako's tears stain his shirt. "Can you help Nanako clean up? Her face is a little sticky."

Marie replied with a "Got it." as she gently grabbed Nanako by the hand and escorted her to the bathroom. When they finished, they were greeted by Yu and Teddie.

"Are you alright Nana-chan?" Teddie asked. Nanako then nodded her head yes and sat between Yu and Teddie. Both Yu and Teddie patted Nanako's head as Marie sat down next to them.

"Hey, you changed." Marie said as she noticed Yu's white sweater. "Yeah." Yu replied. "Kinda haven't changed since yesterday."

"Oh... Sorry..."

On the other side of the couch, Teddie felt the atmosphere of the situation change again and got up. "Hm... Say, wanna get some topsickles with me Nana-chan?" However, before accepting, Nanako looked towards Yu for approval. Before she could ask, Yu spoke. "Just bring her back before it gets dark, alright Teddie?"

"Yes Sensei!" Teddie exclaimed as he and Nanako began to head out. He then proceeded to yell "Topsickles!" with much enthusiasm he moment he was outside the door. Nanako soon followed Teddie's example and did the same.

Yu breathed a deep sigh as he sunk into the couch. "Possible crisis averted..." He then felt Marie's arms wrap around him as she nuzzled herself onto him. "I'm sorry... I made everything awkward..."

"Don't worry," Yu responded, reassuring Marie. "Everything's going to be fine. Despite what happened, Nanako loves you. She meant it. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours forever no matter what. I love you."

A smile formed on Marie's lips as she heard Yu's words. She then yawned a drowsy "I love you too." as she started to close her eyes. However, she felt Yu stand up and grab hold of her hand. "C'mon, let's go upstairs. We can take a nap together there."

After being led up the stairs and into Yu's room, Marie sat down on Yu's sofa and nudged her hat off of her head while Yu prepared the futon. Soon, she and Yu were laying on the futon and facing each other. Their lips were a hair's breadth from each other. Marie's face also grew red as her hair cascaded down her face; her hat wasn't there to part her bangs anymore. To Yu, this was a warm tickling, as aside from the warmth of her blushing, Marie's hair also brushed his face every so often.

Marie gazed into the depths of Yu's eyes as she closed what little distance there was between the two of them. Their lips met and locked as she melted and moaned in bliss. This new feeling of intimacy she felt with Yu filled her with ecstasy as she now began to tremble whenever she moaned. The kisses continued for what felt like forever to Marie until she broke the connection between their lips to tell Yu that she loved him. Soon after, the two dozed off, lips once again connected and with a pink, knit bunny in Marie's arms.


End file.
